Hear now the words of the witches
by Dedalus
Summary: Danny and Stiles are not as normal as they appear to be and what's Lydia got to do with anything? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

After having been hit by a writers block from hell on my other stories, I needed something new. For your info this is unbetad and English is not my native language. If there are any horrendous mistakes, tell me and I'll correct them ASAP.

Disclaimer

Neither the characters not the storyline is mine. I just like to play with it. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>Chapter I<p>

A boy, no older than seventeen, made his way across the ancient pathways, that no one seemed to have used for centuries. When he looked around the room, it looked like what he always imagined the Great Library of Alexandria should have looked like, when they talked about it in school. Row upon row of bookcases, filled with books, scrolls, and tablets in any given form and size. He saw titles in Latin, ancient Greek, Hebrew and languages he couldn't decipher. But nothing prepared him for what awaited him in the middle of the room. There, on a pedestal, illuminated by a beam of light, that apparently came out of nowhere, rested a book. A book, which apparent by it's special position, outranked everything else here in it's importance.

There was a feeling of power radiating off said book, and with every step the boy took, the books presence got stronger, filling his mind with promises of power and secrets beyond anything he could understand with his mortal mind. It was as if the book was calling him. Calling him, to come nearer, to take it's power and make it his. Called him to take what was rightfully his, no not his, theirs.

His feet seemed to have a mind of their own, as they carried his body until he stood directly in front of the book. The moment he reached his destination there was a rustling sound, as the book's pages turned on their own, until they ended on an elaborately ornamented page. Knowing for certain he wouldn't be able to turn the pages if he tried, he read the words, the spell, he found there.

"Hear now the words of the witches  
>The secrets we hid in the night,<br>The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
>The great work of magic is sought.<br>In this night and in this hour  
>I call upon the ancient power.<br>Bring your powers to us destined three,  
>We want the power, give us the power."1<p>

When the last word of the spell had left his lips, the book slammed shut, leaving the boy perplexed. He felt tiredness overtaking his mind, as he was transported back to his own bedroom in the real world, not noticing his eyes glowing golden. Not knowing, that two other pairs of eyes glowed in the same ominous shade. One was a girl's in a hospital room, the other a boy's, who had fallen asleep on his desk, using an old book on werewolf law as for a pillow.

The next morning...

Unknown POV

"Dude, get up... we'll be late for school." Said a very chirpy and annoying voice into peaceful sleep.

"AHH, fuck off..." Came his, slightly, unintelligible reply.

"DUDE, DANNY. SCHOOL!" His fogged up mind was finally able to identify his molester as... Jackson?

What was Jackson doing here? In the last months, following the winter formal, Jackson had become less and less his best friend and more like a casual acquaintance. Sure, he was still polite when they meet in the school hallways or the locker room, but he was always busy with something or someone else. Strangely enough, he was now seen with Scott more than anyone else. McCall and Jackson became the school's new rulers, becoming best friends on a bases Danny could not begin understand.

When he had asked Stiles, who too had lost his best friend in the forming of the new power duo, had just shrugged and replied he didn't know what Dumb and Dumber were up too these days, before leaving to go visit Lydia in the hospital.

They had meet there quit a times actually, her parents were to busy and she didn't have any real friends. When their fellow students learned she was going to be out for a while, it was like the beginning of "The Wizard of Oz" with the Munchkins celebrating the Wicked Witch's death, fighting about who would step up and take her place as queen Bee. So Danny, who thought of her as his unofficial fag hag, and Stiles, the boy with the unrequited crush, were her only visitors.

He missed her if she were here, she would be able to shed some light on the whole Scott and Jackson thing. But as it was, he had to deal with the situation without her. It was a shock to learn, that Stiles was actually decent human being and they became fast friends, both filling a void in the others heart. They quit Lacrosse and started swimming, which, as it turned out, was a great outlet for Stiles excess energy and stabilizes his condition even more.

Back to the point of what the fuck Jackson was doing here. Knowing that there was no way around this, he steeled himself up for this overdue conversation with his FORMER best friend.

"What do you want, Whittemore" He asked so coldly, it sent shivers down his own spine. He could see the the hurt and anger forming in his former best friend's eyes.

"Dude! I know I haven't been the best of friends the last few days, but what did I do to deserve that kind of tone?" Jackson replied. Bastard had the audacity to sound hurt!

"This kind of tone? THIS KIND OF TONE? Really WHITTEMORE? You can stand there and ask me that in all honesty? How about how you blew me off for weeks, when all I tried to do was to talk to you, like I was some kind of charity case you grew tired off. How about the fact you haven't visited Lydia, at all, since the day she was injured. How about you and Scott ripped mine and Stiles hearts out, when our friendships were one of the few things, both of us could rely on in our lives? I ask you again Whittemore, what do you want?"

Danny said more angry than he could ever remember being!

"I'm sorry, please believe me, when I say that it had to be done. What is going on with you? You don't seem to be yourself, where is the Danny everybody likes?" Jackson asked, with an innocent smile at the end, that at one point would have been enough to break Danny's anger. But not this time. This time had been the, metaphorical, last straw.

Jackson POV

O.K. This was odd. Jackson had known Danny for fifteen years, since they caused mischief in kindergarten together. And never had he seen his best friend this upset. There was this one indecent, when someone first called him a fag and later insulted his mother, where it took four guys to restrain the goalie. But, NEVER, had this kind of hate been directed towards him.

He had missed the other boy. Had missed the easy camaraderie that had always defined their friendship. But he could not have risked his his best friends life. Derek had given him and Scott an order to stay away from their best friends and girlfriends. As Lydia was still in a coma and Alison's parents decided the safest way to do, would be to move away, girlfriends weren't the issue. But when school started up again, they both used the same routine of I'M KING JOCK to keep everyone away. Apparently they were better actors then they gave themselves credit for.

Him and Scott had made peace over their shared fate, their lost loves and their lost friends. They bonded over their shared social isolation Derek's orders entailed. His orders had been precise and left only very few loopholes, which he closed as soon as they became obvious. In the beginning both, him and Scott, stood guard, hidden in the shadows, in front of their best friends houses, as to protect them, from the things living in the darkness. That was until Derek caught them and included a ban on their activities in his orders.

But this was worst then what he had expected, Danny was angry to a degree that scared even a werewolf. And now, that he thought about it, there was something different about the former goalie. His scent had changed, since the last time he had seen him, it was still mostly human, but there was something he couldn't identify, but his wolf classified as dangerous with a capital D.

During Danny's little outburst, Jackson could have sworn he saw Danny's eyes flash golden for just one millisecond, if not for his increased werewolf senses he might not have even picked up on it. But Danny wasn't a wolf, Derek had taught them to differentiate between wolf and human from their scent, and his friend's bared all the characteristics he associated with a wolf.

Jackson got closer, so he could get a better read on the smells filling the room, not noticing his wolf coming trough, initiating the first stages of change. He didn't notice until Danny brought up his hand in a gesture meant to to be protective. What neither anticipated was Danny's eyes to glow bright golden again and for Jackson to be thrown, head first, into the nearest wall with the sickening sound of breaking bones.

Same time across town...

Scott POV

Stiles had never been the easiest person to wake up in the morning. Probably why they got along as well as they did. The first time Stiles slept over, Scott's mom had declared them "brothers separated at birth". It had taken her an hour to wake them, while both clung to sleep and each other.

Now he had the unenviable task of waking his best friend up, hopefully without losing any limbs. While werewolf healing was awesome, it couldn't replace lost limbs. So he took Stiles Lacrosse stick, why he still kept it was a mystery to Scott, and slowly started poking his best friends exposed side. Only to have a hand flung at the stick's head, ramming the handle into his junk.

"Dude, wake up." Scott moaned, still very much in pain.

"Fuck off, still sleeping." Stiles replied.

"Genim Eustace Winifred Stilinski, get up!"Scott said, trying to use the Sheriff's approach at waking Stiles up. He knew using Stiles full name was a low blow, but as they say desperate times...

"What the fuck do you want McCall? I thought I wasn't good enough to be "graced" with your presence anymore? Why don't you go back to Jackson and suck his cock for all I care!" Stiles words came hard, harsh and cutting.

Scott had never heard the Sheriff's son cuss so much in so few sentences. This was bad. And like Jackson had seen Danny's, Scott saw Stiles eyes glowing golden for the fraction of a second. And like Jackson, he couldn't find anything indicating Stiles was a wolf now. And, also like Jackson, he noticed Stiles scent was different than he remembered it. His wolf also classified the changes as dangerous.

"I'm going to ask this one more time before I'll call animal control, what do you want McCall? You want me to risk my life? Does Derek need a new chew toy? Is there a new rogue alpha and you need me to play bait? What the fuck is it, because there is no way you are here for anything, but another favor. Since Alison stepped into your life and Peter bit you that's all I'm to you, a gullible idiot doing your bidding. And through all that I stood by you, I was there when you nearly killed all of us at the school. I was there when you kissed the girl I loved and then used the fact to hurt me. I was there through all your bitching and whinging of "OH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?" . But when you abandoned me, to deal with all that shit my own after Peter was dead. When you got yourself another best friend in Jackson and become a carbon copy of that dick, you overstayed your welcome in my life! You know where the door is or the window or whatever. FUCK OFF!" Stiles voice got even colder than before.

Scott wanted to hug his best friend, until all the hurt and anguish went away, like he had done when they were eight and Stiles mother had died. But when he came near his friend, Stiles put up his hands in a protective gesture, his eyes glowed and then...

Stiles POV

… Scott just stopped. Everything just stopped, according to the clock on his nightstand. A page of his research he had dropped from his desk, stopped mid air.

There was definitely something wrong here, time didn't just stop, did it? He needed someone to talk to about that just happened. And, strangely enough, only Danny came to mind. He really wished Danny were here, although the former goalie knew nothing about the supernatural stuff going on in their little town.

What he didn't expect was his wish to be fulfilled, when, in a flurry of blue orbs, Danny appeared in the middle of his bedroom, wearing the same gobsmacked look Stiles was sure his face wore also.

"Ahh... O.K. Stiles? Any idea what is going on? How I ended up here or how I flung Jackson ACROSS my room?" Danny was talking himself into a panic attack and Stiles knew he needed to intervene before he got there.

"Flung him across the room. Like how? You put up your hands like that and..." Stiles said, copying Danny's earlier movements, flinging Scott into the next wall, where he, in Stiles mind, collided into with a very satisfying thump. "AWESOME"

"Boys? Would you please stop hurting your friends? And I promise I'll explain what's happening to you?" Come a voice from the door. And standing there was the one person Stiles thought he would never see entering his room again.

"Mum..."

* * *

><p>1. Yes, my angle on magic in this Story is strongly influenced by Charmed.<p>

That's it for today, I hope you all enjoyed this and will review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we have the second chapter of "Hear now the words of the witches". I hope ya'll can enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A very special thanks to my reviewers, who I'd like to dedicate this chapter to, for they are the reason there is a second chapter at all.

lunarbeast15: Aw, I'm so glad you liked it. I was about to take the fic down, thinking no one was interested in it, when no replies came. As for Danny/Stiles you'll just have to wait and see. Let's just say that:

A:The M Rating isn't random

B: I think there are some more or less hidden clues in this chapter for what the parings I intend might be.

But this time, unlike what I did in my other stories, I don't want to rush the building plot.

Crimsonred: Thanks for your review. I too think there too few Stories not concentrating on Derek/Stiles, and Danny/Stiles, as exotic as it might be to wright about them right now, are a welcome change. I hope this chapter is no disappointment, we are still learning, about their abilities and the mythology used here, so the plot is really slow right now, hope that's not a problem.

And, wow, don't you just love it, when authors write am authors note, nearly as long as the chapter they publish underneath? SORRY!

Disclaimer

Neither the characters not the storyline is mine. I just like to play with it. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

„Mom... What? How?" Stiles voice cracked in the end, his eyes filling with tears.

Disbelieve, incomprehension about how this was possible. His mother, him mom he hadn't seen since her funeral, since the one most singular worst moment of his life. He is sure, that if Scott hadn't be there to hold his small six year old hand, in his equally small six year old hand, he would have jumped after the casket, after they lowered it into the ground. And wow, thinking about Scott made his hear hurt. Him and Danny needed to solve this whole situation with their best friends.

"OH my baby, I'm sorry I hurt you!" Stella Stilinski said, crossing the room enveloping her son in a bone crushing hug.

Tears ran down both their faces, as the pain of ten years separation caught up with them. Stiles, who thought he was finally over his mothers death, noticed, for the first time, just how much he had been kidding himself. Now he had her back, he felt a part of himself mending, that had been broken since she had died. Slowly disentangling, Stella took a good look at her son.

"Stiles, you've grown so much. I regret I couldn't be there for you, when you needed me most. I've missed you so much. I was about to get down here so many times, especially in the last few months since Peter Hale bit Scott. I was prevented from interfering on so many occasions. I tried to help you when Peter cornered you in the hospital, on the Lacrosse field during the winter formal and of course in the final battle." Her voice too broke in the end, chocking on tears.

Stiles could feel, not see, Danny standing behind him, could practically feel the former goalies need for an explanation.

"Mom this is Danny, Danny this is my Mom, who is either a ghost or freshly resurrected, because she is supposed to be dead for ten years now!" Stiles explained, incredulity slipping into his voice.

"Hello ma'am. It is good to be formally introduced to you. You didn't tell me your name when you visited me, in what I assumed was a dream, last night." Danny answered in a silky smooth voice, Stiles had learned, Danny liked to use to impress their elders.

"It's good seeing you again Danny. I'm sorry I was in such a rush yesterday, but we had little time and you had a task to preform. Which, I have to say, you preformed admirably." Stella praised the teen witch, smiling at the puzzled look on her son's face.

"So, don't take this the wrong way, but how are you here and what is going on right now?" Stiles asked, trying to cover up his puzzlement.

"It's good to see you have no problem accepting the supernatural exists. But then again, finding out your best friend was bitten by a werewolf makes everything a lot easier, doesn't it? I should be a ghost, but I'm not. When I died the elders, who guard over all light magic, decided, I would be needed, when it was time for you three to fulfill your destiny. I was made a whitelighter, a protector and mentor to new witches, so I could train and guide you." Stella answered.

Stiles saw his friend whispering "werewolf"_,_ while looking at Scott, who still lay frozen on the floor where Stiles magic had catapulted him into a wall.

"Yes, Danny. Scott and, I suspect, Jackson are werewolves. Scott was bitten by a rogue alpha, trying to gain strength. Have you ever questioned yourself how Scott got so good at Lacrosse overnight, or how Jackson got his little performance boost, a few weeks back? Well, surprise werewolves are real and, apparently, so are witches!" Stiles said, his usual level of sarcasm returning.

"I hate to cut this short, but we need to collect the third member of your circle, and from what I can feel, she's growing weaker by the hour, we need to hurry!" Stella urged their little party to move along, grabbing their hands, before disappearing in a cloud of blue orbs, taking the two male witches with her.

"What THE HELL just happened here?" Scott asked the empty room, before calling Derek and Jackson, maybe they had an Idea what was going on.

* * *

><p>Scott, Jackson and Derek meet at the burned out ruins of the Hale residence . When he had called Derek, he learned that Jackson had a similar run it with Danny, as he had with Stiles. There was definitely something going on here, and he intended to find out exactly what. Stiles was right, the other boy had stood by him in all the shit Scott had put him through. This was time he was going to stand by his friend's site, no matter the cost.<p>

When Jackson arrived at the house, he looked about as bad as Scott. There was a bruise on his forehead and his nose seemed to be broken.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Scott's voice was filled with concern for his new friend. He still didn't get their new dynamic.

Scott made his way towards his co-captain carefully inspecting the others wounds. Jackson flinched, yet allowed him to continue, their behavior so unlike what it was just a few months ago. It was intimate, gentle, familiar. Scott had little experience when it came to relationships, when it it wasn't about his mom, Alison or Stiles. The feelings he had developed for Jackson, were hard to categorize. It wasn't the burning lust and desire he associated with Alison, nor the appreciation and safety marking his relationship with his mother. It was also unlike the feeling of security and reliability he knew meant Stiles to him. But this was not the time to analyze this, to crack the case of his fucked up emotions, he'd need Stiles and for that he'd first need to solve Stiles case first.

"Well, turns out Danny didn't appreciate me visiting him. Scott whatever happened, Danny is not human anymore. He threw up his hands and in the next moment I got a free flying lesson, head first, into the next wall. I think I broke my neck, because it took me a hell of a long time to regain consciousness." Jackson replied, fear for and off his best friend evident in his voice.

"Stiles isn't human anymore either, I could swear I saw his eyes glowing golden, but nothing in his scent indicated he was a wolf. There was definitely something different about him, my wolf wanted me to run, as soon as he noticed his scent, it was as if it knew what it meant" Scott said, visibly confused by it all.

"That's because wolves are born with a hereditary memory. It recognized the scent, while you could not. Both of you are still to inexperienced to tap into that memory. From your scent, I can tell you both have been touched by magic, and strong magic at that. It would appear, we just got a new player in this game of supernatural chess. From what you've described I'd say, Danny and Stiles are witches. And not this new age crap with the crystals and the tarot cards, but honest to god werewolf-into-walls-flinging witches. " Derek interrupted their little chat. Looking everything, but happy by their little discovery.

"What does it mean for us?" Jackson asked.

"It means, that once Stiles and Danny find the third member of their circle, we can only hope they will be friends and not foes, for I don't like our odds if we were to fight them!" Derek replied, for the first since they knew him there was fear evident in his voice.

* * *

><p>When they appeared in Lydia's hospital room the boys gasped. It was like a rubber band leading them to the sleeping girl's bedside.<p>

"She is getting weaker, her powers prevent the wolf from turning her, and the wolf is preventing her powers from evolving to the stage they'd need to manifest themselves. There is little time and I'm afraid your powers might not be strong enough yet." Stella said, her eyes looking sad at the weak girl lying in the bed.

"We have to try, it's the only way. I overheard the doctors yesterday, they said, that if they didn't find the cause for her coma, she might die within days." Stiles answered, his voice on the edge of desperation.

"How do we do this? I mean it's not as simple waving a wand over her and saying some magical words, is it?" Danny asked, the hilarity of the situation getting to him.

"No, there is no wand involved, just a spell and we'll need an object to dispose the wolf's spirit into! That'll do!" Their whitelighter replied, picking up an "I wuv you" teddy bear, Danny knew, Jackson had sent her. Handing over the bear to Stiles, she fished through her pockets coming up with a small piece of parchment, which she handed over to Danny.

"Put the bear on her stomach, take one of her hands each and take each others free hand, then say the spell." Stella explained the procedure.

Both boys did as they were told and read the spell.

"Troubled Blood with sleep's unease  
>Remove the cause of this disease<br>Sleep eternal nevermore  
>And shift the source of illness borne<br>To this poppet whom none shall mourn „

Blueish light shot out of Lydia's chest, hovering like a cloud in the air, before slamming into the bear. As Stiles took the bear, he could feel it heating up and dropped it just in time, before it burst into flames, vanishing before their eyes.

Slowly moving towards the sick girl, Stella put one hand on the girl's forehead, the other on her stomach. Her eyes glowed in the same golden shade, Danny had seen Stiles do, when he had thrown Scott around the room, and he suspected his own did when he had thrown Jackson into a wall to.

He didn't know how, but he could feel the changes their whitelighter's magic did to Lydia. It felt like there was a physical connection, and judging by the look of awe on Stiles face, he too could feel it. And now that he got a better feel for the connection, there was another one, just like the one he noticed having with Lydia, only coming from Stiles. The other boy looked at him.

"_Dude you feel this too?" _Stiles said to Danny, without using his lips.

"_Ah... Stiles? Would you please stay out of my head? At least until we find a way to narrow down the flow of information? I really didn't need to know, you got off on thoughts of Scott and Jackson, which YIKES, well not yikes but... well..." _Danny answered, just as non verbal as Stiles, getting aroused by the images the other boy's overactive mind kept accidentally providing. And looking at the dirty smirk the bastard had on his face, the thoughts he kept providing, might not be as random as Danny had assumed, asshole!

"_Boys? Could you PLEASE keep your male flirting to a minimum? Trying to heal over here!"_ Broke another mental voice into their thoughts.

"LYDIA" Came a shout of joy in unison from both male witches throats. Both darting their eyes her way.

A small grin had found a way on the previously dying girl's face. Her cheeks looked rosy and her hear monitor revealed a steady heartbeat. Their girl had found her way back to the land of the living!

The moment the opened her eyes, a golden glow could be seen and the boys felt something _snap into place, filling them with a feeling of completeness they'd never experienced before._

* * *

><p>The circle is complete and in the next chapter we'll learn, what their purpose is.<p>

And maybe I'll have Stiles get even with Scott and Derek for all their death threats and physical pain they put him through, because sometimes to mend a broken friendship, you need to get the remaining animosities out of the way first!


	3. Chapter 3

So, this time there is a lot of background information on the whats and whys, so the plot is still slow moving, but moving non the less. I wrote this in a six hour session and just couldn't stop. Hope you have as much fun reading this, as I had writing it.

Again special thanks to my reviewers.

The Obfuscator's Canard: I'm glad you liked it. It was fun to write! Your review made me laugh so hard, my neighbor deemed it necessary to bang on the wall to make me stop, well it was around 3 a.m. ;-). So I hope you'll still like it after this chapter, and the chapters, hopefully, to come.

juliet6984: Thank you. I hope you didn't take any offense in my little jab in the last chapter, it was meant to go against those women, who pretend to be psyching, and tell you you'll have money problems when it's the 15th of a month, and the opposite when it's time for your paycheck, those frauds scare me a little! So I hope you can still enjoy my story.

lunarbeast15: Hi, good seeing... ah reading you again. I'm glad you liked the second chapter as well as the first. You were my first reviewer and the reason I didn't take the story off, that I'm thankful for. Hope you like this chapter as well!

Disclaimer

Neither the characters not the storyline is mine. I just like to play with it. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>Chapter III<p>

Black robes rustled as the hooded figure made his way across the graveyard. On the graves he passed, you could see flowers dying and candles extinguishing, ice encasing the headstones. The silence was deafening, there was no owls hooting, no sound at all. The figure slowly made his way towards a grave, that wasn't any older than three months. Gently bringing up his hands, the white coffin that had been placed within mentioned grave, appeared before him in a flurry of black orbs. Silently whispering incantation after incantation, the air thickened with the dark magic he summoned. After what seemed like an eternity of spellwork, the sounds of gasping and scratching could be heard, before the coffin's lid exploded open, as if the pressure it tried to contain was simply to much.

"Arise my daughter, you were brought back to finish the work you started before your life was taken." A familiar, yet strange voice floated from the hooded person, breaking the scary silence.

"Yes, dominus!" Replied the emotionless voice of the freshly resurrected women. She was in her mid twenties, beautiful yet had the air of madness about her.

"Yes, you will do nicely!" Said the mysterious warlock, obviously satisfied with his choice. Grabbing his new servants hands, they disappeared in a cloud of black orbs.

The headstone they left behind read:

Kathrine Marry Argent

Beloved Daughter, Sister and Aunt

1985-2011

* * *

><p>Once the doctors got wind of Lydia's miraculous recovery, her room was less the quiet sanctum it had been for the last few months, and more the center on a bees hive. All the doctors who had given the girl a passing glance, showed up trying to claim responsibility for the young patient's unexplainable recovery. Even her parents showed up, arguing the whole time they stayed, trying to make their daughter, who had just woken up from a coma for fucks sake, to play judge, sneering at her newly acquired bodyguards. So it really wasn't Danny's fault, when he decided he couldn't stand one more look of "If you are here to defile my daughter, I'm gonna rip you a new one" from her father, and decided to test his new abilities by tearing a hole in the man's brown paper coffee cup. The, not at all manly, screech which erupted from the older man, when the hot brew spilled on his lap, was totally worth the chewing out he would surly get from their whitelighter later. When he turned to look at the other two witches, he was meet by two raised thumbs from Stiles and a gratefulamused smile from Lydia. And when Stiles later ah... decided to temporally misappropriate her mother's mobile, which the bitch deemed more important than her daughter, and orb it from her Marc Jacobs handbag to the bottom of Beacon Lake, it totally fell into the same category.

It was only when Mrs. McCall intervened, and reminded the the doctors that the patient needed some rest, that finally the room emptied. When the last of the doctors had left the room, there was a audible sighing sound, coming out of nowhere.

"God, I thought they'd never leave, what is it with doctors and miraculous recoveries? You'd think they'd be used to the impossible, seeing it everyday in the halls of the hospitals! And don't think I didn't see what you two knuckleheads did. We'll talk about this later!" Stella said, orbing into the room, wearing a stern look on her face. An audible gulping sound could be heared, coming from two throats.

"Now we should leave, I want to show you something!" She continued, waving her hands, filling the boys with the, now, familiar feeling of orbing.

* * *

><p>When they rematerialized, it was in what looked like the sitting room of an 18th century manor. There was a sitting group arranged in front a white marble fireplace, a fire roaring inside, filling the room with a reddish glow and the pleasant warmth only a fire can provide. Bookcases lined every wall, paintings of landscapes from what looked like Ireland and other places in Europe filled every square inch of wall space free on bookcases. Frescoes decorated the high cathedral like ceilings, scenes from times long forgotten made up the story they told.<p>

There were no windows or lamps visible, yet there was light, as if their surroundings themselves shone. Two heavy looking mahogany doors, lead to other rooms, and Stiles itched to explore the rest of the place, when he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"Before you run rampage around here, I think there is some explaining in order first." Stella said, leading Stiles and by extention Danny and Lydia to the long sofa, indicating for them so sit down.

"I know all of you will have a lot on questions, but first let me tell you a story, which might answer some of them." Their whitelighter said, looking at her charges, waiting for them to indicate they were ready.

When she was satisfied, she waved her right hand, releasing a small ball of bluish energy in the direction of the ceiling. On impact the frescoes became animated, detaching themselves from the ceiling, like a she sheen of water running down forming a dome around where they sat, ready to illustrate the parts of the story Stella was about to tell. Looking at them, she could see the geekish delight in Stiles and Danny's eyes, as well as pure fascination in Lydia's.

"Millennia ago, before the collective memory of the world began, there was a time when magic was common among men. It was a good time, a time when people prospered under the rule of the three great houses. There was the House of Emrys, the House of LeFay and the House of Warren." Stella said. As she mentioned the names, the respective code of arms appeared from the dome, flying toward them, before each dissolving over one of their hearts.

"These three families, had the greatest concentration of magical energy in their family lines. They ruled for hundreds of years. But, as with everything to good to be true, their rule became flawed. Had they not, in their earlier days, cast a spell, preventing members of each house to attack the other, directly or indirectly, there might have been war. In their need for a solution, they came up with a plan, that was dangers as well as stupid. They decided to "banish" all evil from their lands, and to lock it away where it could do no harm." Stella continued as the scenes continued playing on the dome.

"In their arrogance, they cast the strongest spell this world had ever seen. They took a diamond and sealed it shut, because it was meant to be a container to imprison all evil. When the preparations were done, they cast that trice damned spell, that touched every human of their time. Cutting their personality in half, leaving the good part and banishing the evil into the diamond. What they didn't anticipate was, just how much evil the human race is capable of. With every birth, the evil within containment grew, until it was too much. Their sealing spells broke, releasing the evil of millions of beings. It had evolved enough in it's prison to develop a consciousness, the ability think, to plan and enjoy the killing. It rolled over the land, absorbing the power of everyone it came across, leaving death and destruction in it's wake. It was then, in a last attempt to stop it, that the strongest witches of the houses came together, and decided the only way to save the world, was to contain the monster again. They collected the powers of all of their family members, but one infant each. They fought the evil entity, and did a blood spell, sacrificing their lives to trap it." The whitelighter finished, when the last words faded away, the dome of light returned to it's old form of inanimate frescoes.

"And what's that to do with us?" Stiles asked, earning himself a "Are you serious" look, from the other free occupants of the room, and a slap to the back of his head from Danny.

"You guys, are the last remaining members of the families, and the reason you were awoken is, because the entity was able to break it's chains, at least partially. Before the elders could repair a crack in the barrier, parts of the monster escaped. It will, undoubtedly, have found itself a host body, and is now looking for a way to free the remaining part of itself." Stella explained.

"So, now that that's settled, Q and A?" Danny asked.

"Shoot!" Came the older woman's reply.

"I have a few actually! First, where are we exactly, second, how are we supposed to fight this personified evil, and third, what are the boundaries of our powers any rules we should know about?" Asked the new swimming team co-captain.

"Good questions! You are everywhere and nowhere. This place is a save haven for our families in times of danger, a place of contemplation, a place to plan and strategize, a place of learning. You can't think of it in terms of coordinates, for it is in between. Between realities, between universes, between times. While you are here you won't age, because the concept of time doesn't exist here. You can come here spent what would be a year in the normal world, and return to the exact moment you left your home. As for how you are supposed to fight it, I sorry to say, it's something you have to come up with as it happens. We don't know how much of it escaped, how much knowledge or power it has. We'll just have to prepare you for all contingencies, sorry. Boundaries? There are some! You are not allowed to cause harm to the innocent, to kill and you must keep it a secret. The elders came up with a kind of insurance policy. You are to select a familiar. A person you trust above all else. Someone pure of heart and with good personal judgment. I have a suggestion, but I don't know if you'd like it!" Their whitelighter said grinnig...

"You've got to be kidding me!" Replied Stiles, earning himself looks of incomprehension from his fellow witches. "She is talking about the howl brigade, you guys! She wants us to bind ourselves to Scott, Jackson and Derek!" He continued. Seeing the face of his mother, he knew he was right.

"Honey, think about it. The three of them already know about the supernatural, and their bodies are equipped to handle magic. Because that's what the connection will do, it'll give your familiars excess to you powers. In the case the familiar is a mystical being, the connection will be a two way street. You will, to some extend, be able to use some of their abilities, without being turned." Stella sight, indicating she thought this to be the optimal solution.

"O.K. I'll think about it, and will talk to Scott. But I won't make any promises!" Stiles said.

"Right you do that, but Stiles, when you are done wiping the floor with Scott, please make sure there is enough left of him for me to heal? I don't think Melissa would appreciate you killing her son." His mother replied, smiling. She might have been absent ten years of his live, but she could still tell when he was plottig something. "And Danny you might want to talk to Jackson, Lydia and I will talk to Derek."

They all disappeared in the now familiar bluish orbs.

* * *

><p>Scott was freaking out, as if it wasn't enough he hand been turned into a fucking werewolf, now his best friend since their diaper days, was apparently a witch. Could the world get anymore strange than this?<p>

And of course that's when he remembered the uhm... peculiar, yes that's a good word, feeling he had developed, that surfaced whenever he was around Jackson. There was lust and desire unlike anything he had ever felt for Allison in their short, but very satisfying, if you know what he meant, relationship. There was the need to protect him and just the tiniest amount of jealousy, whenever Derek touched the other wolf while training them. In that case, Derek would normally look at them and sight, mouthing something suspiciously close to, IDIOTS. Scott felt closeness to Jackson, he normally only associated with Stiles, but, he suspected, it was all due to their shared fate. And the worst was, of course, the constant horniness. His dick seemed to have a Jackson radar, whenever the blond jock was around, it always wanted to come out and play. What didn't help, was Jackson's own constant state of arousal. Dude was like a walking boner, than again Scott remembered his first few weeks and when his werewolf enhanced libido had kicked in, he, at least, had had Allison as an outlet. But now with Derek's orders to stay away from girls, his right had was pretty much his best friend. He swore, if he couldn't get some real action soon, he would sprout hair from his palms... well, more off it... for reasons other than being a werewolf.

Scott's contemplation was unceremoniously ended, when there was the sound of gentle whistles and bells, accompanied by a cloud of blue light forming in his bedroom. When the cloud solidified itself, and left the body of Stiles standing in it's place Scott was at loss for words.

"What's wrong dude, cat got your tongue?" His best friend asked, at least Scott hoped Stiles was still his best friend. He could see the other boy smirking, and, when this reached the bulge, the wolf's cock made in the sheets, the smirk turned so evil, Jackson would have been proud to have accomplished it.

"Stiles, what... how..." Scott replied, jumping up, trying to level the playing field a little, by at least being vertical. Stiles was having non of it, bringing up his hands, he used his telekinesis to throw the wolf into the wall and keep him there.

"How does it feel Scott? How does it feel to be powerless, to be in the presence of someone, you know could snap you like a twig without even trying." Stiles said, slowly increasing the pressure holding the powerless werewolf on the wall, until the sickening crack of bones could be heard. Making sure that the injurious wouldn't surpass his friends increased healing capacities. Of course Scott was still his friend, but Stiles was here to make a point, to show the temperamental wolf he was not the top of the food chain anymore, that they were equals now.

"You know, I not totally sure how to control this yet? I could accidentally increase the pressure so much, there would be nothing left but Scott soup!" Stiles continued, knowing full well he was lying. His powers weren't given to him to kill, but his friend didn't need to know that just yet.

Slowly moving his hands, he moved Scott up along wall, until he reached the ceiling. Made him slide on the ceiling until he was over his bed, and then let him drop. With a loud crack the bed's frame gave out, when his friend crashed into his mattress, moaning in pain because of his injuries.

"Stiles, you done yet?" Came a whining voice from the debris that once was Scott's bed. "Because, I don't think there are many bones in me, you haven't broken yet! If you are done could we please just hug and make up?"

"Let me think about that!" Stiles said, pretending to think about it! "If I say yes, will you still ignore me or will you be my friend again?"

"God, that's what this is all about? You didn't really think I would replace you with Jackson, did you? Derek gave us an order to stay away from you and Danny, sex and everything else fun, so we wouldn't be distracted. God I missed you so much the last few months, you wouldn't believe it. If I tried to stand up now, will you do the whole flinging me into walls thing again? Because I think my furniture won't take much more abuse!" Replied Scott in his typical grinning voice.

"No!" Slowly crossing the room he hugged his best friend.

"So what's new in your life?" Came the sarcastic question from Scott.

"Well you know, I quit Lacrosse and are now the co-captain of the swim team. Have just fixed my friendship with my best friend. And apparently I'm a witch. You think I should give quidditch a try?" Came the equally sarcastic reply, telling Scott they were on their way of being friends again.

* * *

><p>Next time: What happened with Danny and Jackson. How will Derek react. And more Stiles mischief.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is the fourth chapter. Sorry it took me so long to finish it. Uni started up again and some other things in real live demanded my attention.

Again thanks to my reviewer:

xXwhoknowsXx: Here is the update you wished for. Thanks for your review, it made me blush! But then again, with me flattery will get you absolutely everywhere! I hope you still think of my story as a work of art! As for the humor. I try to stay on the teenager angle, especially on the boy side. (Nuff said?)

Disclaimer

Neither the characters nor the show is mine. I just like to play with it. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>Chapter VI<p>

Jackson woke up because of an annoying clicking sound, it took him a while to recognize it as the sound of fingers moving over a computer keyboard. Judging from the rhythm and the sheer speed, it could only be one person doing the typing.

"Danny?" The Hale pack's newest member asked into the dark room.

"Who else would be able to get past your paranoid strong security, dumb ass? You know I've hacked into government systems less guarded then your laptop. You trying to secure your diary or something princess? Don't worry, I was just checking my E-Mail!" The new teen witch replied while swirling Jackson's desk chair around to face the wolf, who still lay in bed.

"Well, you know how much I enjoy my privacy! You here to fling me around some more? The wounds from our last encounter should be healed by now!" Jackson asked, fear and wonder tinging his voice.

"Nope! Stiles and I talked it over and we both agreed we should give you and Scott a clean slate, although from what I feel from Stiles right now, Stella still might have to fix Scott after their little meeting, wow never knew the boy had it in him. Then again Scott deserves every broken bone at the moment, he put Stiles through to much to go unavenged, you on the other hand have suffered enough. Look at what I did, I was a witch for barely an hour and nearly killed you. I can understand why you stayed away, I know it was only for my own protection, still doesn't mean it didn't hurt. But this way I got to know Stiles better, you should see what's hiding behind his spastic geek routine. So, to cut it short, we good?" Danny asked, his voice unsure. He and Jackson were never much the sharing and caring kind of guys, but this was big and they needed closure if he was to take his best friend on to be his familiar.

"Fuck, of course!" Answered Jackson, who, while Danny spoke, had left his bed and was now standing beside his best friend. "So you and Stilinski? Are you guys like... you know?

"What? Guys? Former Lacrosse players. Witches?" The taller boy asked, smirking. Seeing the look Jackson threw his way he got it. "WHAT? NO... Well there might be something... please don't judge me, he's a really really great guy. I Just don't get his signals, it's like one moment we are just guys hanging out and the next we are flirting so shamelessly it would put YOU to shame!"

"Believe me I get it! You remember my fifteenth birthday party and what happened afterwards?" Jackson asked, smiling guiltily.

Yes, he could remember. It was the first time they ever tried weed. After their jock friends had left, Danny went to his coat and retrieved a small plastic zip lock back and handed it to Jackson with a "Happy birthday bro!". They were both already smashed enough from the beer they had consumed during the day, that this seemed like a perfect idea, an idea that nearly destroyed their friendship.

A few hours later found them both high as two kites, bumbling like idiots, eating their body weight in leftovers during the munchies phase. It was there, in the Whittemore's kitchen, that the two of them had sex, there was nothing romantic or gentle about it, just pure animalistic pleasure. The morning after was... unpleasant to say the least. Jackson had a gay freak out screaming at Danny to "Move his fag ass out of his fucking house and never to fucking return". Danny only nodded and left, giving his best friend time to cool down. It had taken three months, a screaming match in the locker room and an actual, honest to god, physical fight to resolve their problems, but, once they licked their wounds, they talked, compared war scars and made up. Their friendship stronger then ever. Boys are simple(stupid) creatures.*

"Yes, yes I do! Why are we talking about this?" Danny asked his voice filled with pain.

"I... I think I might be gay. I should have realized it sooner, like when you came out to me, but after the night we shared, none of the girls I slept with could compare." Jackson replied, seeing unease creep onto the witch's face. "OH NO NO NO! I don't feel like that for you. You are my best friend, my Brother in Arms, my confidant, but there is another guy I ah... might have a small ah... crush on."

"Scott?" Danny asked point blank, barely holding back a smirk.

"That obvious?" The Lacrosse co-captain asked, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Nope! But the choices are limited. The only other person, apart from Scott, you had any contact with in the last months was Derek, which I would totally understand. But the way you and Scott interact together at school? Like you were friends for years, know everything about the other? Your acting ability only goes so far, but rest assured, apart from Stiles and me I don't think anyone else has caught on to your little secret!" The witch said, smirking evilly.

"OH. Well now that's that cleared. What now? Why are you here? Derek is afraid of you and Stiles and said there might be third person who is a witch? Someone I know?" Jackson asked, interest evident in his voice.

"You'll be surprised!" Came the reply.

Danny grabbed his friends hands orbing them to sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>ydia and Stella reformed just outside the Hale estate's burnt out shell. Lydia was confused at first, not knowing what their purpose there was, until she felt the presence of... something. Following the direction her newly acquired sixth sense pointed out to her, her gaze fell upon two glowing red points behind one of the soot strewn second story windows. She had a hard time staying on her feet, when she was haunted by visions of her attack on the Lacrosse field the day of the formal. She remembered Stiles calling for her to run, the short glance she got on two red glowing points in the darkness – identical to the ones she just spotted in the house – and then PAIN. She had fogged up memories of Stiles bargaining his own safety for her's, Jackson carrying her back to the gym, calling for help, before blessed unconsciousness overtook her.

The anger the she felt in this moment, filled her with the wish to do something so far out of her normal behavioral pattern, she asked herself if the telepathic link with the boys was influencing her. Her rage made her do something so typically male, it was disgusting. She felt a ball of pure white energy building in the palm of one hand and her feet carrying her to the front entrance.

She didn't even notice the warning Stella issued before the slamming into something that felt like a brick wall and then she was stung by an electric charge, that flung her ten feet back into the direction she came from.

"Wrought iron? Smart!" Stella admitted begrudgingly.

"WHAT. THE. HELL was that?" Lydia asked her anger dissipating, giving way to pain, which Stella cured with her healing ability.

"That, little witchling, was the houses protection against your kind. Your kind is not welcomed here. LEAVE NOW!" A voice from behind them replied. When Lydia turned around she saw a young man standing there, no more than twenty two, scowling. A black tee stretched over a, very impressive, muscular built in the chest and arms.

"You are Derek Hale, aren't you. I remember my parents talking about the tragedy that happened to your family. You are the alpha werewolf?" Lydia asked flabbergasted. She remembered seeing this man talking to Stiles, Scott and Jackson. He looked nothing like what she assumed the he would look like, she imagined someone older... nastier.

"Hello Derek, it's been a while!" Said Stella, slowly pulling the white hood, she used to cover her face since they arrived, over her head. Lydia was surprised to see the the startled face on the wolf's face.

"Miss S? How is that possible?" The wolf replied.

"You of all people should know, that there are things between heaven and earth that can't be explained, that nothing is impossible! You are a a werewolf for Christ's sake. When your mother trusted me with your family secret I promised to take it to my grave, which I did by the way.

Derek was about to reply when Lydia interrupted him. "WOW zip it a minute Fido! How do you two now each other again?"

"Werewolves, especially young ones, need special attention, but The Hales wanted their children to experience a normal childhood or as normal as they could provide. They had the choice between homeschooling and trusting someone with their secret. I was a preschool teacher at the time and Joseph, Derek's father, deemed me worthy. He told me there was something about me that he couldn't put his finger on. Now I know he could feel my dormant powers. After that all the Hale children Laura, Derek and their cousins went to my class at one point." She explained before turning her attention to the shell shocked alpha. "Derek we came here for a reason, we need your help and you'll need our's. So will you come voluntary or do I need to call my son to deal with you? You know Stiles might have only been a witch for a day, but, judging from Scott's condition, he is quit inventive. He might still want to get even with you..." She continued, not finishing her sentence because she felt a dark presence in the proximity.

Noticing her distress Derek's overdeveloped protective instinct kicked in, wanting to console his his favorite teacher, not realizing when he stepped outside the protective boundaries.

Before Stella could react, an energyball zapped past her, the smell of burnt hair permeating the air as it tinged the tips of her hairs. Derek chocked as it collided with his side, trowing him sideways, leaving a nasty burn mark on his abdomen.

"Oh sweetie, while dealing with a witch it's a really bad idea to leave your protection. Shame, I was actually aiming to kill, still need to get a the hang off this magic business. I was so much better with an assault riffle, but no your psychotic bastard of an uncle just had to kill me, didn't he. Well surprise, I'M BACK!" While speaking the last words the being once known as Kate Argent fired moe energyballs their way.

Like she was born to do so, which she kinda was, Lydia threw up a bluish force field around them, reflecting the blows. Problem? She had absolutely no clue what she was doing and so, under the brute force of Kate's attacks, she felt herself growing weaker. The fact that she was released from hospital just this morning, didn't help either. She felt power flowing into her trough the link she shared with the boys, but even that power boost was not enough to maintain the force field for much longer. It was, once again Stella that saved their lives. Grabbing onto both of them, orbing them all to safety.

* * *

><p>"<strong>D<strong>ude, will you tell me what's going on? Where are we and how did we get here? Who is the third … where are the others... who taught you to use magic..." Scott rambled, possibly only to keep himself occupied.

"Scott belief me, you are confused enough as you are, you don't want to know where you are, it would only overload your already overstimulated brain. The others should be here in a few minutes. Danny is with Jackson and... you'll see. About our teacher? Let's just say that's another thing that's hard to explain!" Stiles replied, wanting to reassure his friend while trying to telepathically listening in on Danny and Lydia. Both seemed to block him in some way, because instead of the constant buzz of voices there were only basic emotion traveling trough the connection they shared. Pity and... anger, shame(?) from Danny. Confusion and anger from Lydia.

"Sorry, I sound like you, don't I?" Scott joked. Stiles retaliated by using just the tiniest bit of telekinesis to deliver a small blow to the back of Scott's head.

"You really should stop that, dude. One day you might go beyond my ability to heal." The teen wolf said, smiling. "So anyway! You've been spending a lot of time with Danny, you two more than friends? I mean you've pined over Lydia so long, it was kinda obvious you set yourself an utopian goal to hide something else. You are gay, aren't you?"

"Thank you Dr. Phil for your profound and psychological absolutely correct diagnosis, anything else I about me you want to share? To answer you questions maybe and possibly. I mean I can look at boys as well as girls and both get my dick interested. About Danny? I don't know! I've been nothing more then a nuisance to him in the first sixteen years of our lives and now? Now I can't get him out of my head! One moment we play computer games and the next I want nothing more than to bend him over the couch and fuck him senseless or be fucked senseless by him! That's not normal, at least you are straight and don't have to deal with anything as complicated as this!" Stiles said miserably. Still feeling like he overlooked something obvious.

"Yeah, about that..." Scott started to reply, but was interrupted.

The now familiar sound of whistles and bells filled the air, announcing the arrival of another witch. Scott hoped it would be the mysterious third witch, so his curiosity would be put at ease. But it were "only" Danny and Jackson, once fully reformed Jackson seemed to be in as much of a daze as Scott was, when he first arrived... where ever they were. Laying eyes on Jackson he once again filled Scott with this strange urge to claim, whatever that means, protect and something else he couldn't/wouldn't deceiver, well he just wasn't ready to admit what he already knew to be true, because ignorance is bliss, right?

Scott stared into space so long he was only awakened from his reminiscing, when there were twin gasps from Stiles and Danny resulting in both of them falling to their knees. Their eyes shone in the darkest shade of golden Scott had ever seen. Both, him and Jackson, had to hold onto their respective best friend to keep them from crashing, head first, to the floor. The witches looked like they were Atlas and had the weight of the universe thrust upon their shoulders. Whatever strain was put upon them simply became to much and both boys lost consciousness after what seemed like an eternity of seeing them suffer.

The werewolves hoisted both witches up and set them on the comfy looking leather couch in front the ornate fireplace. Standing over them neither boy know what to do, when the room was, once again, filled with the sound of whistles and bells. This time it was less the normal cheery Scott was used to by now. It sounded strained, the bells somehow more hollow. Nothing would have prepared him for what... who he saw reforming in the middle of the room. The orbs formed the shapes of Lydia, as unconscious as Stiles and Danny. Derek, a nasty burn on his stomach area filling Scott's oversensitive nose with the smell of burning flesh and decay. And Stella Stilinski, his second mother, the woman who died and nearly took Stiles with her, in his grief

"Momma S? How... what?" For all his willingness to speak, he could not form a coherent sentence. He earned himself a look from Jackson that clearly stated "Smooth" and "WTF Dude?".

"Scott, as coherent as always I see! Sweetie I'll explain as much as I can as soon as we have taken care of Derek here, OK? Jackson honey, would you please open that cabinet over there? There should be a small black jewelery box with an an hourglass on it. Please, bring it to me! Scott on that shelf over there should be a bag, there should be three diamond pendents in it. Please put one on each Danny, Lydia and Stiles." Stella said in an tone, Scott knew all to well from his earlier years.

Once Jackson had brought Stella the box, she opened it to reveal an amber necklace. She put it on the alpha wolf, muttered some words with her eyes glowing, before the gem around Derek's neck grew until it encased him completely. Scott meanwhile did as Stella had ordered him and put the other necklaces on the witches. Each time the stone touched a witches chest it glowed bright white before the light went into the respective witch.

"So now the only thing we can do is wait! Conjoined magic. I never though it were possible. Don't worry you two. They should wake up any second now, they only exhausted themselves! The gems had a small amount of magic stored in them, it should revitalize their own magic. " Stella said seeing the concern in both young betas faces. As if on as if on cue, Stiles woke up.

"What was that and why do I feel as if I volunteered to be Scott's chew toy... again?" He asked, spotting the diamond around his neck he continued. "Oh shiny! Is it "Get knocked unconscious and win a jewel day" ?"

This time it was Scott who hit his best friend upon the he head. Meanwhile Stella made her way across the room until she stood in front of Scott. Seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, she opened her arms and he fell into them eyes heavy with tears.

"Hi Scotty, I've missed you so much. You are like my second son and I'm happy you stood by Stiles' side all this time. I remember seeing you at the funeral, holding his hand. I want you to know you are a very good friend and a good son, never ever forget that!" She said, feeling her own tears fall as she healed the last reminders of his encounter with Stiles earlier. She felt a third person joining them, and soon Stiles too, once again, crying in happiness.

"Ah, not to disturb the moment or something, but who are you? Where are we and how did we get here? What did you do to Derek?" Jackson interrupted.

"Jacks, this is my mother Stella Stilinski. Mom this is Jackson, he is... I don't really know what he is!" Stiles admitted sheepishly, not wanting to use the word frenemy.

"I know exactly who and what he is. You both need to let go of this animosity and become friends, if you want to survive the next months. The situation is much more serious than we anticipated. The darkness was powerful enough to create a darkling. A creature of pure evil, conjured from the body of a recently deceased person. It took the mantle of Kate Argent. She ambushed us at the Hale property and because a darkling is a creature of chaos and darkness, it was very powerful there. The numerous violent deaths that took place there cursed the earth and she could drew strength from it. Lydia's fast reaction and your joined powers are the only reason Lydia, Derek and I are still alive. As for Derek, as you've seen, I've encased him in amber. It's the only thing keeping him alive at the moment, it's like suspended animation." Stella explained, earning herself four looks of incomprehension and a understanding one from Lydia. "Kate used chaos energy on him and I won't be able to heal him until we get it out of his system! To do so we'll need the full power of three witches and you still the to restore your reserves, that will take at least 24 hours!"

"In the meantime would you please tell us what is going on?" Scott asked.

The gestured for the wolves to sit, while repeating her earlier actions, throwing a ball of blue light at the ceiling, creating the dome of animated frescoes, surrounding the sofa with a bubble of light.

"Millennia ago, before the collective memory of the world began, there was a time when magic was common among men...

* * *

><p>*Not hating please. I'm male so I'm allowed to say things like that! ;-)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Firstly I'm sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. I had a really really busy few months here. But I'm back and hope there will be some more or less regular updates until my semester stars again in October. I wrote this a while ago and spend months tweaking it here and there, never really thinking it was quiet ready yet, I hope this is not too disappointing!

My reviwers

Steve: Thank you for your review, I know I like Sterek too, but right now it's kinda dominating the fandome and I like some verity, wouldn't you agree?

Hackthecatboy: Thank you. I know my spelling and especially my comma usage is... let agree on a work in progress. I still hope you can enjoy the story with all the atrocities I commit on the English language.

ChrisVigilante: Hi. Thank you. I really like both shows too, hence the story. I always thought Stiles should get something special, he is kinda the Willow to Scott's Buffy, so I thought why not a witch. And you even reviewed twice, I'm honored.

HiI'mAwkward990: Hi, thanks for your commend.

Daniellands: Your wish is my command, enjoy! And thanks for your review.

* * *

><p>Chapter V<p>

Pain. Pain was the only way she could describe the her situation. Her master had summoned her after she failed to capture the mutt, the witch and that trice cursed whitelighter! He had examined her memories and declared her actions failures.

He had imprisoned her in a crystal cage and interrogated her for the last few hours.

"You failed me today! I had high expectations for you, but it would seem you were unable to deliver on those." The dark hooded figure said as it aimed another burst of energy trough the crystals at her, adding more pain to her agony.

"NOOOOO dominus NOOOOO" The being once known as Kate Argent screamed and, as the darkness eased it's torture, continued. "I didn't suspect the …..the witch would be powerful enough to... to withstand my attacks. I should have been more powerful than her in this place and I was! I felt her shields struggling and collapse as something strengthened it. It still wasn't strong enough to ward me of indefinitely, but it gave this undead bitch enough time to grab the mutt and the witch and orb them somewhere I couldn't follow!"

"Conjoined magic? It would seem we underestimated the enemy. Normally it would take years for a witch to learn the skill of channeling their energy into another witche's ability! You did better than I thought! I would seem we got something we could use out of the whole debacle. This strength might also be a weakness under the right circumstances, a weakness I plan to exploit!"

* * *

><p>Stiles couldn't sleep... again. It was still very surreal how it all had turned out. In the beginning, when Peter bit Scott and turned his best friend into a werewolf, he though that would be it, right? What else could be there? And now look at him, he was a witch. Wow shouldn't be there a more... I don't know... manly term to describe what he is? And then there was this place. Sanctuary as his mother called it. The in-between place. The lack of time was still something he was getting used to.<p>

Once they stepped trough one of the doors his mum didn't let them step trough before, it opened into a vast corridor with doors and staircases everywhere. They all were assigned a room, or as he liked to call them suites, to rest and recuperate. A bedroom with a huge fourposter bed, a bathroom with a huge sunken in tub big enough to fit four people, a small study and a sitting area. In the course of the last few days – measured by the times he had gone to sleep and woken up – he noticed the room changing, it was something his mother warned them about. She had told them the house would change to accommodate them, to fit their needs. First some subtle changes, like the color pattern in their rooms changing to meet their personal tastes, then some less subtle changes like furniture turning more contemporary, some modern entertainment electronic like a flat screen in each living room and some gaming consoles in the boys rooms. One could certainly get used to living like that.

And still here he lay in his bed, not being able to sleep as all those thoughts crossed his mind. He wished he could talk to someone, and at the same time knew he shouldn't!

Lydia was strangely wrapped up in their attempts to heal Derek and spent most of her time in the infirmary, in fact he could sense her there right now and couldn't help but feel concerned for her.

Danny spent most of his free time, outside of magic training with his mum and their research sessions on how to heal Derek, with Jackson "rekindling their friendship" as Danny called it. Stiles couldn't help but feel jealous, because all the time the two of them spent together Danny blocked Stiles and Lydia out, leaving the other two witches with what Lydia had dubbed "phantom limb syndrome". It felt like an itch in the back of his mind.

Scott turned into some kind of introverted zombie, answering with short grunts and nodding in the right places, but still it felt like they was something wrong with him. Stiles couldn't help but notice the concerned looks Jackson threw Scott's way whenever the other boy wasn't looking.

And speaking of the devil, he could feel his best friend pacing the floor outside his rooms, wearing the carpet thin. Concentrating he tried something Stella had tried to teach them in their last session, slowly his mind zoomed in on Scott, engulfing him in his magic and orbing him right into the bed next to Stiles. Scott appeared in a flurry of orbs bare chested and only clung in a pair of sweatpants low on his hips. Slowly turning so he lay on his side facing Scott, Stiles leisurely waved his hand, activating the crystals that would create a privacy screen around the room, before he spoke up.

"Something bothering you or are you purposefully ruining the carpeting in front of my door. You know I'll be always be there for you when you need me, right?" He said, Emphasizing his statement by pulling the wolf near him until they lay bare chest to bare chest, and rested his forehead on his best friends. He could practically feel the tension melting in the other boy as arms slowly encircled him, and he felt the first warm salty tears hit his chest as Scott finally gave into the urge to brake down.

The thing you need to know about Scott is that he was never a pretty crier, and he was always ashamed to cry in front of everyone – even his own mother – everyone BUT Stiles. Maybe it was because they had seen the other at their best and at their worst, or just because that's what best friends are there for.

"Is it my fault everybody keeps leaving me? Am I that bad of a person I don't deserve someone to like me? I mean first there was my dad, then Allison left and when I thought I lost you I all but died, but there was Jacks and it helped. Now he spends all his time with Danny and I miss him. Stiles? I... I _think_ I love him!" Scott manged to croak out between sobs, and with every sniffle, every hiccup, every tear crossing his friends face, Stiles' heart broke a little more he could feel the sting of tears in his own eyes.

"SHHH, it's okay. It's okay Scott." Stiles said, trying to sooth his friend. As the verbal attempted failed, he did something they didn't do since they were curios twelve year olds. He slowly moved his head until his lips just about touched Scott's, his tongue gently licking it's way into his friends mouth, exploring it earning himself a small moan from Scott.

Their hands started roaming the others body, learning curves that weren't there the last time they did this, both enjoying the physical contact they had denied themselves ever since peer pressure dictated that what they did was wrong.

This was not about romance, not about love, this was to show Scott he was not alone in the world. It was to show the other boy, that there was someone who cared about him, the ultimate prove of friendship.

Scott was the first to let his hands roam below their waistlines, pulling open the strings holding Stiles' sweatpants in place, sneaking his way inside the taller boys boxers, grinning in appreciation for what he found there. It was Stiles' turn to moan as his friend's rough, work calloused hands began a game on his cock that was very familiar and yet so different, they had done this a few times in their younger years, when they were innocent and eager to experiment.

As to not be left out, Stiles made quick work of Scott's pants and boxers and, mirroring his friends earlier actions, slowly grasped the wolf's considerable length and girth, smirking when he noticed he they were pretty evenly built. All similarity aside, he was not used to the angle and the different texture involved, but it still was very pleasurable and the feeling of Scott falling apart under his fingers was satisfying.

When their mouths met again, he became contentiously aware of the faint feeling of stubble for the first time, something he normally didn't associate with kissing, but apparently Stiles discovered he had a fetish when his cock became – impossibly so – even harder, throbbing in in his friend's hand. He could feel his balls tighten, the tell tale sign he was about to lose it. Judging from a similar twitching in the cock he was handling, and the small shuddering breaths Scott was taking, his best friend seemed to be OK with that.

As his own breaths got shorter, small puffs underlined with the inevitable moan, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it any longer, and the moment he felt himself lose it, a goofy grin found it's way on his best friends face, both spilling at the same moment.

Once it was all over, both boys simply grinned at the other, still trying to catch their breaths, before falling asleep in the others embrace.

* * *

><p>The infirmary was a small oval room deep in the heart of what Lydia learned was called "The Sanctuary". She had spent the last... well as the concept of time didn't really exist in this place, she had no way to measure how much "time" she had spent at Derek's bedside. She only knew she had to save the man, she had to find a way to help him, her life – all their lives – somehow depended on it. And there was something else, she felt like he was what was missing from her live, an integral part she didn't know she was missing before, but needed like the water and air.<p>

When Kate chose the old Hale house to attack them, she certainly did it with a purpose. When someone dies an unnatural, a violent death, it leaves an imprint in the surrounding earth, cursing it, opening it to the evils of the night. Derek's family dieing there left a bleeding wound. Under these circumstances Kate's powers were amplified tenfold, which was the only reason she was able to break trough Lydia's defenses as fast as she did. If Stiles and Danny hadn't combined their powers with her's when they did, she, Derek and Stella would be dead. The wound the attack had left on the Alpha – the one he obtained when he tried to protect their Whitelighter – was slowly poisoning his system, killing him from the inside out. If Derek were a witch, his inner magic would be fighting the infection, as it is his body is defenseless against the disease. The only thing they could do was to slow down the infections progress by putting him into suspended animation.

Lydia watched the ghostly transparent hologram of Derek, that was floating above his in amber encased body. It showed his injuries, his vital signs and his estimated chance of survival. It was the latter that worried her the most, because it was dwindling more with every look she took. She knew something needed to be done, and to be done FAST, but all they had found so far were dead ends.

She felt the gentle caress of one of the male witches checking in on her. In the beginning she was disgusted with the loss of privacy that came from being mentally connected to not one but two other minds, but she had learned to appreciate, and even like the closeness it provided. All of them came from strained family situations, and the link showed them closeness like neither of them had ever experienced, it was good... it felt right.

She had learned to distinguish between her two male companions by the different "flavors" of their touches, the way their individual mental touches felt. Stiles' felt like fire, his mind never resting, always analyzing one thing, hypothesizing about another. Danny's felt like water, smooth and calm on the outside, but deadly and precise if provoked. When she had asked them what her mental touch felt like to them, both boys agreed that her's felt like the earth calm and collected, always logical, always following certain patterns and rules.

By the slight burning sensation in the back of her head she could tell it was Stiles checking in on her, the concern for her evident in the touch. She wanted to assure him that she she was OK, when his touch left her as abruptly as it had come, leaving behind what she had dubbed "phantom limb syndrome". It meant he was in a shielded area, where neither she nor Danny could reach him, possibly his bedroom. After some rather unfortunate incidences, involving the boys not being able to keep their hands off their dicks, and the more unfortunate images it brought to the others minds, Stella had installed a set of crystals in each of their rooms, making the boys blush bright red when she explained their uses and purposes. It was hilarious.

Taking one last look at the Derek hologram – estimated chance of survival 43% – she decided it was time to give into her body's demand for sleep, and left the infirmary, making her way towards her own rooms.

* * *

><p>Danny woke up with a jolt, trying to not to wake Jackson as well. He had had a hart time sleeping the last few days, nightmares or more exactly visions had kept him awake. For the last few nights he had seen nothing but death and destruction. The last one was possibly the worst of them yet, because it left him with the unshakeable feeling that one of members in their little circle would die. But whatever it was, he just couldn't remember the exact contents. All he remembered was pain, darkness and death, as well as the universally true fact someone was going to die, and there would be nothing they could do to stop it. He just knew it, but whatever he tried the details just would not stick, like time or fate or whatever hadn't decided on the when or the how yet, the only fixed point was death.<p>

A small murmur brought him back to the here and now. It seemed his sudden movements had woken his best friend after all. When Danny looked at him, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the other boy, well maybe a little for himself, too. They both were madly in love with someone, who apparently only thought of them as a friend. They followed their patented way of dealing whenever one of them was nursing a broken heart, getting drunk. And how willingly the house provided them with the good stuff was something he was not going to think to hard about. As it was, after some drunken confessions and some slurred "I love you man" they found themselves in a repeat of their little mistake from two years ago. Drunken fumbling, clumsy kisses and some really awful jerking off were the only things he could remember, which was likely the best thing he could have hoped for apart from a total black out, which he would pretend upon if Jackson ever thought about bringing it up. It felt wrong, it felt like cheating on someone, who didn't even know you felt that way about them. It was in this moment he decided he needed to talk to Stiles and confess his true feelings, it was a miracle in itself that the other boy hadn't noticed his intentions before with all the time they spent in the others mind. Lydia of course – as sharp as always – had caught on, like the bloodhound she was. She started giving him disapproving looks whenever she caught him pining after the object of his affection, internally raving about stupid oblivious boys that are to dumb live and to see whats right in front of them. That's why he spent so much time locked away in his room with an activated privacy screen, efficiently blocking out his two companions.

An elbow ramming into his ribs brought him to attention, apparently Jackson tried to talk to him, and for quiet some time if the pissed of look on his face was anything to go by.

"Where have you been princess? Mentally checking out Stilinski's ass again?" Jackson asked, more teasing then anything else, his pissed off look melting into his trademark smirk.

"Shut up!" Not knowing what else to say he emphasized his statement with a little blow to the others back of the head, rubbing his neck in an awkward gesture.

A small friendly chuckle found it's way past Jackson's lips. "You know it would be pathetic if I didn't feel the same about Scott? Can't you appreciate the irony off two best friends, falling in love with a second set of best friends, who are as dimwitted as a sack of bricks? We should be rewarded for tolerating those two! I mean how obvious can you be?"

"I know..."

Whatever Danny was to about to say was interrupted by a loud noise that sounded like a clap of thunder, followed by the whole room shaking. Whatever initiated the explosion must have been massive, it was strong enough to overload the privacy-screen's crystals dampening ability. A second wave of magic blasted it's way through the finely woven intricate pathways that bind everything and everyone together. As it made contact with Danny's own power, the tall boy couldn't help gasp in pain. The magic forcing it's way into his system was too much, more than he could handle, more than he should be expected to handle. In a way of protecting itself his body shut down, the last thing he would later be able remember before passing out, was the worried look on Jackson's face and the shrill sound of a warning bell as the house did it's duty to protect it's inhabitants by wrapping all of them in protective bubbles of magical force fields.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was a good idea not to tell them, or at least their whitelighter, the truth about what could happen? You know it is a dangerous plan, something no one tried since the golden age of magic, and even then it was only in stories and legends. We can not the predict the outcome, if the ritual isn't preformed to the letter it could destroy everything. The future still hasn't decided on an outcome, it could be darkness or light for all eternity." One hooded man said to another standing by his side as they watched past, present and future in the in the seer's pool where it rested on it's pedestal before them.<p>

"No. Stella is still a wild card, but a necessary evil. The Stilinski boy would not have trusted another whitelighter. As for Stella, one of her charges is her son, another one is a boy she thought of as son since he was born. You of all people should know humans react irrational when it comes to family! Had she known the truth she might have tried to prevent it. Now it is to late anyway, it is already done!" The second man answered, not taking his eyes of the pool, visibly satisfied with what had happened.

* * *

><p>That's it for today, review if you liked you would my day!<p>

D

PS: I don't know where the Scott Stiles thing came from, but I thought it fit the moment. I'm quiet sure it'll be a one time thing though.


End file.
